


His Decision

by FandomLover563



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLover563/pseuds/FandomLover563
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silence of his empty office, Lestrade questions his career path, and the road yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the Kudos on my **Companions ******story! It means so much, and I'm happy to have a warm 'welcome'~! xoxo

Lestrade sat in his office, his chair turned slightly to the side so he could look out the large window. Sherlock had left a few minutes ago, mumbling about the case that he had just given him, and John had hurried off after the brown-haired fellow, having only enough time to offer the D.I. a quick thank you. Now that they were gone, Lestrade couldn’t seem to think of anything to do.

Sighing, he stood from his chair and stepped towards the window, watching as the cars drove past outside. For a moment, he wondered what he would be doing if he had chosen to be something other than a detective inspector. His thoughts were quickly broken when a faint knock rattled his office door.

Turning around, Lestrade looked at the closed door and offered a gruff ‘Come in’. The doorknob turned and the door opened. Immediately, his brown eyes locked with a pair of (e/c) ones. 

“Hello Inspector.” The female grinned. “I have your coffee. A cream and two sugars, all on the side, correct?” 

Lestrade smiled back and gave a slight nod. “Right.” 

After walking in and setting the coffee, packets of sugar, and cream on his desk, she turned so she could exit the office. Lestrade however, stopped her before she could make it to the doorway. 

“Miss (L/n)? Er… (F/n), right? You’re the new secretary,” he stated, albeit hesitantly.

Peering over her shoulder, (F/n) blinked. “It’s (F/n). And yes, I am.” 

Pausing, Lestrade looked at the coffee then back up at the female. 

“Thank you.” 

Another large grin split across her face, and (F/n) gave a happy nod. “You’re welcome, Inspector.” 

“Lestrade,” the D.I. quickly corrected her. Realizing his hastiness, he glanced at the floor and cleared his throat awkwardly. He could feel the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment. 

“Of course… Lestrade,” (F/n) said shyly. At the sound of his name, Lestrade’s eyes flickered back up to catch (F/n)’s. An adorable blush spread across her face, and with a rushed goodbye, the female scampered out of the office, shutting the door softly behind her. 

Once he had made his coffee, Lestrade took a sip and turned back towards his window, regarding the passing cars with a renewed sense of calmness and peace. A warm smile curled at the corners of his lips, and his eyes held a merrier shine than they did on most occasions. 

A moment of quiet contemplation answered his original question. 

Had he chosen not to be a detective inspector, he wouldn’t have gained such amazing, if not odd, friends — such as the infamous Sherlock Holmes and his companion John. 

And as time wore on, Lestrade would come to learn that he would not have met the one who meant the most to him. The one who brought him coffee every morning, the one who was there when he got home after longs shifts at the Yard, and the one who never gave up on him, even when times were hard.

Of course, that person was (F/n) (L/n) — his secretary, his partner, and the epitome of his happiness.


End file.
